neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire-Making Spell
(in-SEN-dee-o) |type=Charm |hand= |light=Orange and red |effect= Conjures flames |creator= }} The Fire-Making Spell, also known as the Fire-Making Charm (Incendio) is a charm that conjures a jet of flames that can be used to set things alight. History This spell is listed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk. This spell is also taught to students during their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Charms (and revised during the second year), Herbology class to deal with the Devil's Snare and other dangerous plants, and is reviewed in the fifth year for students sitting their O.W.L. examinations. Known uses Known practitioners Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape DH promo headshot Bill Weasley.jpg|Bill Weasley JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling HM friendships Penny Haywood.png|Penny Haywood PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Rowan Khanna 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (possibly) ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley Rita_skeeter1.PNG|Rita Skeeter Hugh Mitchell as Colin Creevy.gif|Colin Creevey Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick DH-Promo-fred.jpg|Fred Weasley DH-Promo-george.jpg|George Weasley PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger NevilleLongbottom WB F5 NevilleLongbottomFullbody Promo 100615 Port.jpg|Neville Longbottom Professor sprout.jpg|Pomona Sprout Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Full-robbie-coltrane-25274414.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Thorfinn_Rowle.JPG|Thorfinn Rowle Wormtail_DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Lord_Voldemort_Tom_Marvolo_Riddle_Original_Appearance.jpg|Tom Riddle Delphini Diggory.jpg|Delphini Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Etymology *In Latin, incendio is the dative or ablative singular of incendium, "fire", and can mean "to fire" or "for fire" (dative), "by fire" or "with fire" (ablative of instrument or means). Thus, the incantation is a way of calling upon fire to burn a desired object, since the spell caster wills harm to be done to an object "by (means of) fire." *The magic word could also be a variant of the Latin incendo, "I set something on fire", with an "i" added before the final "o" for euphony. *"Incendio" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "wild fire". Also, in Italian, the word "Incendio" refers to a great fire similar to that one made by Thorfinn to Hagrid's house. *"Incendio" (pronounced in-cen-DI-u) is also the first person singular of the present of the Spanish and Portuguese verb "incendiar", meaning "to set fire to". Behind the scenes *This may be the spell Remus Lupin used on the Hogwarts Express 1993, combined with a Flame-Freezing Charm when the lights went out as he is described as "holding a handful of flames" though it is more likely that he used the charm for Bluebell Flames . This may also be the spell he used to relight candles during the Patronus lesson. *In the video game adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, Incendio is the Bluebell flames charm Hermione uses in the first book. It is used primarily to wilt dank-loving, threatening plants and burn through spider webs. In the later games, it resumes its use as a spell to conjure a small burst of normal fire. **Also in the second game, the manuals, and in-game info states it can be used as a duelling charm, despite that in the console versions it is the last spell to be learned in the game, thus duels are no longer as abundant. However, proof of this can be seen in that if the player times it right, they can cast their own Disarming Charm on the incoming mis-cast Indencio (as it flies back to hit the player) and thus catching the spell and mitigating it. This also works with Flipendo. *When Rowle used the spell offensively against Hagrid's hut, it caused an explosion, rather than simply lighting it on fire. *Incendio is the first known spell to be cast in the series, although magical devices (Albus's Put-Outer), abilities (Animagi) and beings (Hagrid) appeared before. *In , Bellatrix uses this spell to set Hagrid's hut on fire instead of Rowle. *In Harry and Voldemort can use this spell against each other in the final battle during Voldemort's Last Stand as they engage in a normal duel. *This spell is mentioned in the lyrics of Celestina Warbeck's song A Cauldronn full of Hot, Strong Love. *It's unknown why this spell is considered a charm, as conjuration is a form of transfiguration. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Incendio es:Hechizo para Producir Fuego fi:Sytyjo fr:Sortilège de Feu he:אינסנדיו it:Incantesimo del Fuoco nl:Incendio pl:Incendio pt-br:Incendio ru:Инсендио Category:Charms Category:Conjurations Category:Fire-based magic Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light